


It's Not a Question of Choice

by chexas



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexas/pseuds/chexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the surprise of nobody, Dexter Grif and Dick Simmons confess their love for one another, and leave to start their new life together. Advancements in science have finally made it possible for two men to biologically conceive a child, so Dex and Dick make the decision to become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Question of Choice

Honestly, the people who were most surprised when Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons got together were Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons. When Donut walked in on their first kiss, he grinned and immediately pulled out a gift basket from under his bed. He had apparently weaved it himself, and inside was a variety of chocolates, candles, condoms, and lubricants. Simmons flushed a violent shade of red (that almost put his armor to shame) as Grif stammered over expletives and his voice cracked through 3 different octaves. The day after Grif and Simmons first put the condoms and lube to use, they ran into Tucker, who immediately congratulated them. When Simmons asked for what, Tucker laughed and replied that he wouldn’t be the Doctor of Fuck if he couldn’t tell when two people had just done the horizontal mambo (bow-chicka-wow-wow). Apparently there had even been bets on who would confess first (Grif), because shortly after that Grif and Simmons saw a disgruntled Washington hand a wad of cash over to Tucker, who glanced their way and gave them a thumbs up.

To them, though, it was the last thing they ever expected. When the two of them had first arrived at Blood Gulch, the “chemistry” that occurred was more like putting sodium in water. Well, maybe not quite that violent, but it definitely wasn’t like they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Grif immediately found Simmons to be uptight and abrasive, and Grif’s slovenly behavior drove Simmons up a wall. At first, they couldn’t go a day without finding something to argue about. Over time, though, they became more accustomed to one another’s habits. Grif found it easier to tune out Simmons’ whining, and Simmons found it just wasn’t worth it to tell Grif to pick up his damn clothes and instead he would just do it himself. As the months went by, they developed a system, and the system worked. Grif and Simmons found themselves able to tolerate, and maybe (just maybe) enjoy each other’s presence.

Things changed so much after they had left Blood Gulch. Simmons and Grif didn’t realize when their feelings had changed at the time, but when they looked back, they each could pinpoint a certain moment. For Simmons, it was when they fought the Meta for the final time, and he watched as Grif slipped out of his hand and fell down the cliff. Obviously he lived, but for a few moments, Simmons had to face the reality of a world without Dexter Grif. A month ago that might’ve seemed like a relief, but at that moment it felt more like a death sentence. And when Simmons learned that Grif was indeed alive, he could almost feel his heart leaping with joy. Looking back, that’s when Richard Simmons realized he was in love. It took a bit longer for Grif. His moment was when they were in the rebel base along with Tucker and Caboose, and the four of them had to take on leadership roles. Grif expected Simmons to take it too far, to let the position get to his head, but Simmons was a wonderful leader. Simmons respected all of his men, and he was firm but kind. He pushed his men through drills to toughen them up, but he knew when to let them rest. And when the time to fight was upon them, Grif found himself admiring Simmons’ tactical abilities. However, the exact moment was after it was all said and done, and Simmons was forced to face the reality that good men and women had been lost that day. That night, Grif had rolled over in bed to see Simmons sitting with his head buried in his hands. Simmons’ shoulders were shaking, which is what gave him away. It was only when Grif listened that he could hear the sharp intakes of breath between sobs. Silently, Grif pushed himself out of bed and sat himself down next to Simmons. There was nothing that could be said to make the situation better, so Grif just put his arm around Simmons and let himself cry, too. At that point, Dexter Grif had realized how strong Simmons was, and just how much Simmons cared. After that, neither of them could really look at each other the same way. They used to be able to spend hours together in comfortable silence, but after all that had happened they found it difficult to look each other in the eye, or really say much at all. Simmons couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand Grif, and Grif would find himself trying to listen to what Simmons had to say (it wasn’t much at that point). Finally, one day Grif pinned Simmons against a wall in the bunks and made it clear that he had romantic feelings for the other man. Simmons at first was shocked, since he had thought it would be impossible that *anyone* would like him, let alone Grif. But surprise quickly dissolved into relief, and he told Grif that he reciprocated those feelings. That was when Grif and Simmons shared their first kiss.

Once the excitement of the rebel war had died down, Simmons and Grif decided to take their leave from the military so that they could live their own life together. They were sad to say goodbye to the friends they had made, but everyone promised to keep in touch, and that they would all meet up again eventually. Sarge was the hardest goodbye (for Simmons more than Grif). At first he was hurt, and he rambled on about how he was being abandoned and betrayed by his own team, but eventually he understood that Grif and Simmons were through with fighting, and he gave them his blessing and a promise that he would visit when the war was over (though the two of them doubted that the war would truly ever be over for Sarge).

Grif and Simmons found themselves a lovely little home in a nearby residential planet. Thankfully, they were able to skip that barrier many couples run into upon moving in together, because they’d already lived together for years. Grif continued to make messes, and Simmons continued to clean up after him. Grif found himself a regular desk job, and somehow got promoted to a management position. Simmons worked in IT support, where he became an invaluable asset due to his cyborg abilities and overwhelming amount of patience. After a few years, Grif and Simmons got back in touch with Tucker, Washington, Donut, Caboose, and yes, even Sarge. Grif and Simmons decided to take their relationship to the final level and tied the knot, with all of their friends there to bear witness.

Fast forward a few more years.

Dexter Grif shuffled his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Richard Simmons was cooking up breakfast, like he always did. The way Simmons darted around the kitchen reminded Grif of a hummingbird. Somehow, Simmons was able to keep an eye on the eggs, the bacon, the pancakes, and the toast. Grif never imagined that Simmons would be a good cook, so he was pleasantly surprised the first morning of their honeymoon when Simmons had insisted on making him breakfast in bed. Simmons was very humble about his cooking; and insisted that his mother was much better, but Grif had a hard time believing that.

“Good morning, Dex.” Simmons greeted in a cheerful voice. He’d always been a morning person, much to Grif’s consternation.  
“Good morning, babe.” Grif chuckled as he saw the tips of Simmons’ ears redden. Years later, and Grif could still fluster Simmons just by calling him a flirty nickname. It was one of Simmons’ little quirks that Grif adored (although he’d never admit it out loud).

Grif tapped the tabletop and pulled up the news while Simmons finished up breakfast. Immediately, a certain headline caught his eye. After reading the article, Grif cracked a wide grin.

“What’s got you so happy?” Simmons questioned as he placed a plate of steaming food in front of his husband.

Dexter Grif looked Simmons straight in the eyes, and then popped the question:

“Hey Dick, do you wanna have a kid?”


End file.
